


Blitzing Start

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Barry Allen is The Flash, Gen, Im trash at tagging, Original Character(s), this was a school thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Melodi Rodgers gets struck by lightning, she hopes she can stay in control.Melodi was just walking with her father. Her mom had been killed years ago by The Trickster. She resented that, but it was something she couldn't change. She was crossing the street, and her father shoved Melodi to the curb...BAM!That moment scarred her. Her father was gone.





	1. One

Melodi was just walking with her father. Her mom had been killed years ago by The Trickster. She resented that, but it was something she couldn't change. She was crossing the street, and her father shoved Melodi to the curb...BAM!  
That moment scarred her. Her father was gone.  
Three months after the accident.  
Fizzzzzzshrmmm POP!  
̈ ̈Yes! Finally!¨  
Melodi just finished her analysis of the DNA. It said that the person was... Leonard Snart. He has a rep, a very long one. He goes by the alias 'Captain Cold’ She will post this later on the public online forum, and put the results by the police station. She was kind of a secret helper of the CCPD.  
KRACK!!  
̈Ugh. Gonna have to walk home in the rain. I'll drop this off in the morning. The Steel wouldn't like it if I got home late.¨  
The Steel was the old lady that ran the orphanage. She had nerves of steel, even Reverse-Flash did not dent that scowl on her face!  
She grabbed a few things off of the rack of chemicals, The Bunker had everything! From Carbon to Hydrogen peroxide! It's a full-on crime lab.  
As she puts the silver nitrate back on the first shelf, Lightning strikes.  
SHACACAKAK!  
She blacked out.  
When she woke, she was still in the Bunker, glass surrounding her. Broken vials, bottles, and chemicals all over. Her vision is blurry as she gets up, soaked in blood and chemicals. As she limps over to the exit, she knocks over a Bunsen Burner, but in slow motion.  
“I'm delirious,” she exclaims as she fights to stay awake.  
The Burner lights the table on fire, and she puts it out immediately. She looks at her watch. It says 10:00 pm. As she looks at the rain pouring in, she cleans up. Mopping, duct-taping the roof shut with spare wood and metal. When she looks at her watch again, It has not changed at all. It's not broke, she can tell that, but it has not changed.  
“What the everloving heck…” She whispers under her breath.  
Melodi decides not to go home tonight. She can just say that old Steel forgot that she was at a friend's house that night. “Like I have any friends,” she thinks.  
She finds the cot in the pitch-black darkness and sets the alarm to 8:00. Its summer, so she doesn't have to worry about school. As the Darkness engulfs her, she fades into sleep, Thinking of just leaving the orphanage for good.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is just waking up from blacking out.

When she wakes from sleep, its 4:00 in the freaking morning.  
“UGH!” she exclaimed as she gets up, knowing she will never get back to sleep. She turns on her pirate TV, it's so slow.  
“Is it slow… or am I fast?” she questions.  
Melodi grabs her jean jacket, and buttons up, putting a scarf and hat on so none will recognize her. She goes out of the metal tank door, It's no longer raining. Suddenly, something snaps in her mind. Everything is at normal speed again. She walks over to the tree by the jewelry store, and she ends up across the street! People gasp as They see the stream of blue lightning behind her. She looks at them and runs.  
“Crap!! WTF is going on!” Melodi says as she runs away crying, now on the other side of Central City. Suddenly a hand is on her shoulder  
“Hey, are you ok?” A crimson figure asks.  
The Flash was next to her.  
“I don't know anymore, I was just doing forensic work for the police department. I'm an anonymous helper of theirs. I'm cleaning up, and BAM! Lightning!” She exclaimed as She tries to slow down, as they are already on the west side.  
“I am going to try to slow you down, ok? You're going to feel a hand on your shoulder.” Flash says as he tries to comfort Melodi.  
“No! I can stop… It just hurts. My body. All of it.” She whispers as Melodi faints from the pure heat of friction.  
Flash stops and picks Melodi up, she is a girl with brown hair and pale white skin. Her blue eyes were open and had lightning running through them.  
“Pretty light for the looks of her.” Flash thinks as he wonders what to do next. As he contemplates, she wakes up.  
“ That's the freaking third time I have passed out! What is going on…” She groans as Flash puts her down.  
“What is your name?” Questions Flash.  
“Melodi Rodgers” She responds.  
They chat for a bit on what just happened, as both of them are confused. They go to Melodi’s lab, As it can explain a few things.  
“Whoa. This is a kind of professional.” Flash stutters as he recounts his own accident.  
“This is my lab. It has been here for a really long time, and I just came here a few years ago. Most of the chemicals I use were destroyed by lightning though. Shizz. Gonna be hard to find more Silver nitrite.” She explains as Flash looks around.  
“Where do you live? You should not be out this early.” Flash asks  
“Down on the south side on the corner of 9th and 6th. Mother Meril’s orphanage. I...Ran away. Meryl is mean. She hits the little kids and makes us wash everything. Even if we are sick. One kid died last week from blood loss. I reported it, but none will listen at the police station. They say we want homes, to get away. We do. We just don't want to be beaten if we don't clean the deck with the old toothbrushes.” Mumbled Melodi.  
She grabs a broken vial,” I hate Meril. I often have to protect the little ones. I just can't take it anymore!”  
“I have to take you back, but I can show you how to control that speed first,” Flash says, he has an idea.  
They head to the desert to train. He shows her a lot of techniques to stop, control the speed, and stay in normal time.  
Suddenly, KRACCACACOOM!!!  
“Hello FLASH!” A man in a yellow and red costume said smiling.  
The Reverse Flash.  
“Eobard Thawne. What do you want?” Flash rebukes.  
“The girl. What else?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take prompts!!


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is taken into the future

Last time, on the fla- shoot. Not even talking about him. Last Chapter...  
“Hello FLASH!” A man in a yellow and red costume said smiling.  
The Reverse Flash.  
“Eobard Thawne. What do you want?” Flash rebukes.  
“The girl. What else?”  
Now....  
The reverse Flash takes Melodi by the arm and runs into the Future. As they go, her clothes burn away from heat and are replaced with a blue spandex dress, flared at the waist. Light blue leggings cover her legs, and black boots form. A symbol appears on her chest, a silver lightning bolt-like The Flash’s.  
“Welcome to the 25th-century young speedster. The place you will die.” he scowls  
She looks around, they are still in Central City, but in the Flash museum. When she looks at her outfit, she likes it. It fits perfectly. The black, shiny gloves make her broken finger feel like its healing.  
“I don't think I will die, Colonel Mustard. I can defend myself, I'm an orange belt.” She replies without missing a beat.  
He runs up to her and tries to punch her, but she dodges easily. Melodi slides between his legs and kicks him in the balls. Reverse Flash tries to punch her,but somehow she phases right through it.  
“The hell?” she exclaims  
“So you learned how to phase. Cute.” he says in a sadistic tone.  
Melodi calms down and gives Eobard an uppercut in the jaw, leaving it broken. It heals just as fast as she made it. She beats on him harder, trying to think what's in here that can help her.  
“MELODI!!”  
She turns around, dodging a punch in the stomach, to see Flash.  
Flash runs up to Reverse Flash and begins a hand to hand combat battle.Melodi runs through the museum and remembers one. Certan. Gun. A very cool gun.  
“Stop it Thawne. Why are you even doing this?”  
“Because, that one is too fast. If she does not learn to control that speed, she will rip reality apart. Power can corrupt, can't it?”  
Suddenly ice forms around Reverse Flash. Melodi has the Cold gun.  
“YOU. Should chill bud.” Melodi remarks.  
Flash looks at Melodi, smiling.  
“Bad pun. I know.” She says dryly  
“Let's just get back to our century, kay? Also, cool costume. What happened?” Flash asks  
“I don't know myself. Kinda weird.” She replies.  
They tie Reverse Flash up for the police, though it's a useless thing. He will get out, and cause trouble yet again another day.  
They head back to the present day and discuss what is going to happen next.  
“Well, You are good at fighting. Almost beat up Reverse Flash to a pulp.”  
“So, I'll go and sneak in my room, change out of this, and say that I was just out a bit late, I am 16 after all,” I reply.  
“Melodi,” Flash says “Kid Flash disappeared 3 years ago, and I can't do this all alone. You did well with the big dude, and you have a sense of humor…”  
“You want me to be Kid Flash?” She says enthusiastically.  
“Not Kid Flash. A different name. So no one will get you two mixed up. Don't want it to be like the Robins. God that's hard.” He replies  
“Blitz.” She says quietly.  
“That's a pretty good name!” Flash agrees.  
They head back to the orphanage. She says goodbye, But Flash has plans. Melodi quickly changes and heads downstairs. Steel is waiting.  
“Where have YOU been missy?” She asks  
“The freaking 25th century, asshole.” she thinks


	4. Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just getting back after an extremely tiring trip to the future

Last chapter..  
“Where have YOU been missy?” She asks  
“The freaking 25th century, asshole.” she thinks  
Now...  
“I fell asleep at my lab. Sorry. I will make up all of my work. Plus some Miss.” Melodi stammers.  
“You Better. Now go. I will forgive you this time, but not again” Steel says.  
Melodi goes and does all of her chores at super speed, so fast no one would ever see her. After she is done, which is like,5 seconds later, she cleans her part of the room at normal speed. In the morning,( Cleaning takes FOREVER!) She hears someone come to the orphanage. Talking ensues. She finished her room and got out of her box of things. A locket without a chain, a small stone, and a few pictures. Melodi never knew her family that well. They were killed when she was 4. As she looks at the pictures and hides her costume in the false bottom, There is a knock at the door.  
“Melodi! Someone is interested in adopting you!” yells girls muffled voice.  
She puts her things away and comes out.  
“Awesome!” Melodi exclaims as she comes out.  
They go downstairs, and there stands a blond man with a CCPD badge on his coat.  
As Melodi enters the room, she gets a feeling that she knew that man, somehow.  
“Melodi! This is Barry Allen! He might adopt you.” Says Steel uncharacteristically happy.  
“Hi.” She says as she looks at him, trying to figure out who he is.  
“Hello. Your Melodi, right?” He asks kindly.  
She recognizes the voice immediately and plays along.  
“Yeah. I like your hair.”  
Steel leaves Them alone to chat for a bit. Melodi looked him in the eye and says “Flash,” at super speed.  
“I just woke up. Sorry, I took so long to get down. I had to get dressed.” She says to cover it up, If the 1% chance that a dude that sounds, has the same jawline, and even has the same eye color as the Flash, isn't the Flash.  
Barry looks right at her, and cracks a smile, obviously hearing the little speed snippet.  
“It's fine, I'm always late anyway. Just wait,” he says kindly.   
“How did you guess?” He then asks at super speed.  
“Jawline doesn't lie.” She replies, matching his quickness.  
“Guess we will. I'm good at planning, so if it is true, I can help with that.” She responds at a normal rate.  
Steel comes back in with a ton of paperwork.  
“Fill this out, and she's yours by tomorrow.” she groans.  
“Holy...ok,” Barry exclaims.  
After a talk with Barry about the whole adoption thing, without even mentioning the “Flash” thing, she heads back up to her room.   
“PACK! NOW!” Steel shouts from the other room. “Melodi! Did you hear me?”  
“Yes, ma’am! I'm packing” she shouts back.  
Melodi packs her small wardrobe, a few t-shirts, 5 pairs of jeans, and 3 pairs of shoes. No socks, she didn't have that luxury. Only the favorite kids got socks. She made her bed, and got her small, pastel blue blanket with little shiny triangles on it, and put it in her bag. Then she moved on to under her bed. Melodi took her box of valuables and put them at the bottom of her bag, so no one would see them. A few of the kids came and congratulated her on getting out. When she went to bed, she heard her phone going off. She made this phone and pirated it into Verizon.  
Barry Allen; 555-1923   
She picks up.   
“Hello?” Melodi asks  
“Hey. Nice acting today. Meet me at your little lab if you can. It won't take long.”  
“Ok. In costume or not?”  
“In costume. Try not to run over anyone getting there. See you soon”  
BEEP  
Melodi gets out of bed, and runs over to her bag, grabs her costume, and gets it on. She loves the silver accents, and it isn't skimpy like all of the Halloween costumes she has seen. When Melodi gets to the cowl, She can't get it on. It's too tight, so she phases through it, and gets it on just fine. It lets her hair hang loose, and it feels awesome. She lets her hair down that she always has up, and has it flow down. It's not very long, only to her shoulders, but it feels marvelous. She high-tails it out the window, making sure it looks like she is in bed. As Melodi runs, She can feel every little step, every movement invigorating her. Blue lightning flowing off of her as she stops, just like Flash taught her.  
“Hey, Melodi, or should I say, Blitz,” Flash says enthusiastically.  
“Hey Flash, Whatcha need? I have about 3 hours before Steel checks on everyone. She is watching her romance shows.” Blitz replies.  
“ I wanted to analyze your lab. See what happened during your accident and if you were still alright. I was in a coma for 6 months following this same sort of thing. I call it the Flash Accident. Only 3 other people I know of have had this happen to them, and it’s relatively similar. Lightning, chemicals. Boom ba boom bing. Coma for a while, Bam. Super speed.” Flash motions.  
She unlocks the door and they head in. Blitz shows Flash the video about when the lightning struck, thankfully it still worked. The moment when the lightning struck was the most interesting to the Flash.   
“You were knocked out for 6 hours, correct?” Flash asks  
“Yeah. almost exactly. My head still hurts from falling down.”   
“Kay. I brought a brownie for ya. Want it?”  
“Heck yes. We had meatloaf again for dinner. God, I hate meatloaf.”  
“Gotta catch me first!” flash retorts as he runs through the wall. Blitz runs right after, but not phasing. She hasn’t learned it that well yet. When she catches up, he looks right at her and gives her the brownie.   
“You’re definitely fast, I’ll give you that,” Flash says as he comes to a halt.  
“Also,” he adds “ The reason I’m adopting you is so you can operate a bit better. As a partner, not a sidekick. I don't do sidekicks.”  
She bites the brownie, she tears up, crying. She hasn't even felt anything since her father’s death, and, It all came in right at that moment. She hugs Flash while crying.   
“Thank you”   
“Your welcome”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so long!


	5. The End???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A follow up to the adoption. Imma cliff ya guys. just a warning.

“Melodi! Time to go!”  
“Coming!’  
She zips into her Blitz uniform and runs to Flash, who is finishing up Captain Cold.   
“That evidence the ‘anonymous shadower’ gave the police station got ya for that robbery a few weeks ago. You really need to cover your tracks better!” Flash tells Cold.   
Blitz felt like she had a family. A very messed up one, but a family. They head to the library so Melodi can finish her essay on Inertia, for science. She was top of her class, and the only one who got things done. The ‘bathroom breaks’ were excusable because of this. Mr. Allen didn't mind as long as she kept her grades up. She often went on patrol with him, and even saved him once when all the rouges ganged up on him. Even Batman was impressed on how calmly she fought. She had gained so much skill in fighting, that she had to pull her punches more than once. Everything was better now, and she heads toward the computer. She sees an email… from an unknown time. Its filled with lightning emojis.

**Author's Note:**

> I can continue this if you guys want. ill do short prompts or full on next chapters!!


End file.
